Día con papi
by DaniiStewart
Summary: Anastasia deja por primera vez a Christian solo desde el nacimiento del pequeño Ted y lo deja a su cuidado. Pero Christian no tiene ni idea de como cuidar a su propio hijo. ¿Qué tal resultarán las cosas?


**Día con papi.**

**.**

Odiaba que Anastasia fuera a trabajar. Ella no tenía la necesidad de trabajar, por Dios, ganaba suficiente dinero hasta para cubrir la vida de nuestros nietos; pero no, la señora Grey era demasiado testaruda.

Y para terminar de empeorar las cosas me había llamado para avisarme que saldría tarde esta vez porque tenía una junta con todo el personal nuevo. Un día entero sin mi preciosa Anastasia.

Aunque en la mañana la habíamos pasado muy bien con un "Buenos días" muy común en nosotros. Dios… si que la estaba extrañando. Tal vez podríamos utilizar el cuarto rojo después. Hacia tiempo que no lo ocupábamos debido a Ted.

Ted, mi pequeño hijo de un año que no se estaba quieto nunca, más que cuando Ana estaba con él dándole de comer. Mmm… ¿podía sentir celos de mi hijo? Si, tal vez si. O tal vez él podría resultar tan pervertido como yo; tendría que preguntarle a mi mujer.

Ella me había alegrado la mañana, había preparado el desayuno para mí, se duchó conmigo antes de que Ted despertara, dejó preparada la comida y después se marchó. Se marchó después de tantas suplicas.

Pero hoy era el día "Padre e hijo" con Ted. Era la primera vez que me quedaba solo con él. Desde que nació él se había quedado con Grace o Carla, o Mia o Kate, o la señora Jones. Pero nunca solo conmigo. Ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando Ana al dejarme solo con él.

O más bien, ni siquiera sabía porque Ana no estaba aquí junto a mí en nuestra hermosa casa.

Al fin nos habíamos mudado a la nueva casa, al principio pasamos algunos meses con Ted en la Escala, pero decidí que no era un hogar adecuado para él. Debía acostumbrarse a la nueva casa.

Y aquí estaba yo: sentado frente a mí escritorio revisando algunos papeles de la nueva empresa que había comprado para poder ayudar a los trabajadores que no tenían muchos resultados. También tenia que ver algunos papeleos sobre la construcción en Portland.

Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuché el muy conocido llanto. Oh no… estaba temiendo que despertara. Aun eran las diez de la mañana. Nos había dejado dormir hasta las cinco. Oh Junior…

Fulminé con la mirada el montón de papeles que descansaban sobre mi escritorio. En este momento no se me antojaba dejar el trabajo, pero el llanto aun mas fuerte de mi hijo me indico que debía levantarme.

Me dirigí fuera del mi despacho. A la mitad del pasillo me detuve y con cuidado entre a la habitación llena de varios colores azules.

Mia había insistido en que su sobrino no podía tener cualquier habitación, y para ser sinceros yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Así que llamó a una diseñadora de habitaciones para niños y en menos de una semana el cuarto estaba listo.

Me sentía extraño estando allí. Había demasiado peluches y cosas de bebés. Muchas cosas de bebés. Me acerqué a la cuna que estaba pegada a la pared, de color marrón y allí encontré a mi pequeño hijo rojo por el llanto, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas. Estaba dando varias patadas a las barras de maderas donde se encontraba un juego de luces y sonido.

Al verme, de manera automática alzó los brazos para mí, sin dejar de llorar. Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo y lo tomé en mis brazos.

-Hola pequeño – murmuré contra su suave cabello del mismo color que él mio.

Al escucharme, se enderezó, sentándose sobre mi antebrazo, me miró con sus grandes ojos azules igual que su madre. Estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Mierda, había dejado que llorara por mucho tiempo. Pobre de mi pequeño…

-Mami –murmuró también él y yo hice una mueca.

-No, mami no esta aquí, ella vendrá después, ¿si?

Se apresuró a negar, asustado. Y como era de esperarse se hecho a llorar, pero no era mas que un llanto sin lagrimas, no había lagrimas. Tenía un hijo muy dramático.

-Oh vamos, Ted, mamá vendrá pronto, ahora estas con papá –lo mecí de un lado a otro y él se sacudió en mis brazos. Tuve que sostenerlo con firmeza para que no se cayera de mis brazos.

-_Quiedo a mami... _– sollozaba una y otra vez con su cara en mi cuello. Podía sentir su rostro caliente y los mocos y las babas pegadas en mi piel. Suspiré.

-Ven, vamos afuera. ¿Quieres ver a los pajaritos? ¿A subirte al helicóptero?

Pero nada, él seguía llorando, llorando una y otra vez. Oh por Dios…

Entonces una idea se instaló en mi cabeza. Mi hijo era amante del sonido de las teclas del piano.

Me dirigí con el paso apresurado al salón donde estaba el enorme piano de cola de color negro, alcé la tapa y me senté en el banquillo frente a él. Con Ted sobre mis piernas.

-Mira, mira Ted –toqué una tecla y eso fue lo que llamó su atención. Se calló al instante y con sus ojitos muy abiertos me miró - ¿te gusta? - él parpadeo sin apartar la mirada de mi, no estaba llorando, eso era un alivio.

Volví a tocar varias notas más y él rápido volvió la mirada hacia mis manos encima de las teclas. Estaba fascinado al escuchar eso. Entonces comencé a tocar la pieza "Corazón de niño" de Raúl Di Blasio. Era una melodía alegre, y eso le gustaba a mi hijo.

El sol de la mañana los iluminaba a los dos por el enorme ventanal que era utilizada como pared. Se podía ver el gran terreno que había alrededor y los pájaros volando a lo lejos.

-_Ota vez papi _– dijo una vez que terminé, con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que marcaban los hoyuelos en sus regordetas mejillas.

Tal vez había repetido unas doce veces esa melodía y mi hijo seguía fascinado con eso. Sus grandes ojos iban de mis manos sobre las teclas hacia mi rostro, yo le sonreía cada vez que me dirigía una mirada.

Cuando terminé, estuve a punto de iniciar de nuevo pero sus pequeñas manos se posaron sobre las mías.

_-Yo, yo quiedo inteta _– sonreí al escucharlo y me senté en el borde del banquillo, para que pudiera alcanzar mejor las teclas.

-Vamos, toca las teclas – le animé y él borró sus sonrisa, ahora tenia el ceño fruncido. Se inclinó sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar una por una, las blancas, las negras, las blancas, las negras una y otra vez.

-_Esa no, es fuchi _– dijo señalando las teclas negras. Sin esperar alguna de mis respuestas siguió tocando una y otras vez las teclas blancas, de las graves a las agudas, una y otra vez.

Seguro que si se hubiera tratado de otra persona estaría irritado. Era demasiado sonido sin sentido por mucho tiempo ya. Pero no lo estaba, porque era Ted quien estaba tocando, era mi hijo quien había notado lo mismo que yo cuando era pequeño. No le gustaban las teclas negras, pero sin duda eso hacia una buena melodía.

Probablemente habíamos pasado allí al menos tres horas, tres horas sentados escuchando el sonido del piano. Y ya era la una de la tarde cuando mire el reloj colgado en la pared.

Ted estaba demasiado concentrado en el sonido que no notó el que la hora del desayuno había pasado. Pero debía darle de comer, él tenia que comer bien.

-Es hora de comer – anuncié y él me miró con ojos alarmados – vamos capeón, te prometo que volveremos aquí mas tarde, ¿si? Y tocarás de nuevo, tan bonito como siempre – le dije sonriendo, para después levantarme del banquillo aun con él en mis brazos.

Por suerte Ana había dejado preparada la comida de Ted, así que solo tenia que meterla al horno para calentarla, dejar que se enfriara y después dársela, acompañado de un poco de pan y jugo. Seguro que puedo arreglármelas con eso.

Una vez que el tazón con caldo de pollo y el pan estuvieron listos, senté a Ted en su pequeña silla para comer y el me miró con gesto malhumorado.

-Abre la boca – acerqué la pequeña cuchara de plástico a su boca y él la abrió de manera obediente, cuando metí e caldo a su boca, él dio un salto, abrió en grande los ojos y seguido comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué mierda?

Él se removió en su asiento haciendo un mueca y metía y sacaba su mano de la boca una vez más sin dejar de llorar.

¡Mierda! ¿Aun estaba caliente? Metí mi dedo en el caldo y si, estaba caliente, pero no tanto. Oh mierda, había lastimado a mi hijo.

Alcancé el biberón con jugo de manzana en él y se lo acerque, pero Ted lo lanzó fuera de la silla.

Lo intenté de todo, intente meter el chupón en agua fría y después meterlo a su boca, pero nada, intenté de nuevo con el biberón pero tampoco lo aceptada, seguía metiendo y sacando su mano de la boca una y otra vez.

Ahora mismo me arrepentía de haberle dado el día a Gail. ¿En que estaba pensando en hacer eso? Ni siquiera podía pedirle a Taylor que hiciera algo, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Tampoco podía interrumpir a Ana en su trabajo. ¿O si? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo?

Bueno, tal vez una llamada de su marido no fuera tan malo, siempre le llamaba cuando no estaba conmigo. Y habían pasado ya cinco horas sin verla.

-Deja de llorar pequeño –lo cargué mientras él lloraba - ¿quieres hablar con mami? ¿Le hablamos a mami a su trabajo?

Oh tal vez podíamos hacerle una visita rápida. Mmm…

-Vamos a ver a mamá ¿quieres ir a ver a mami? – él me miro con los ojos en grande y después asintió un par de veces. – pero primero debes comer, vas a comerte este rico caldo de pollo que preparo ella y después iremos a ver a mami.

Los siguientes minutos los pasó bien. Sin soltar ninguna lagrima más. Esta vez me aseguré de que el caldo estuviera a buena temperatura. Pero cuando termino todo me di cuenta del desastre.

Toda la cocina estaba llena de comida por lo que había lanzado Ted. Oh mierda… todo era un desastre. Tal vez Gail podría arreglar cundo volviera de su día libre. Y al igual que la cocina Ted y yo estábamos sucios, sucios de verdad. Todo su rostro estaba pegajoso debido al caldo y tenia restos de helado de fresa en toda la ropa, cuello y manos. Yo también me podía sentir pegajoso; de la cara, del cuello y de los brazos.

Dejé a mi hijo en el piso para poder dejar todos los trastes sucios en su lugar. Anastasia se enojaría conmigo si viera el desastre ocasionado en la cocina. Pero no era mi culpa, fue Ted.

-Esta bien Ted – me voltee para encontrar a mi hijo tratando de morder una cuchara – Es hora de ir a bañarnos.

Dejó caer la cuchara al piso, y después de dirigirme una mirada corrió, tambaleándose hacia el pasillo, fuera de mi campo de visión.

Si había algo que Ted odiara mas que a nada, ese era el baño. No soportaba que lo bañaran, lo odiaba con todo su ser, se ponía insoportable cuando tocaba la bañera. Ni siquiera Ana podía controlarlo a la hora del baño y todos los días eran llantos.

-Vamos Ted, si no te bañas no iremos a ver a mami – me quedé en silencio esperando algún sonido de su parte pero nada. El enano era bueno.

Comencé por buscarlo en el enorme salón y después en su habitación, así como en el garaje y comencé a asustarme cuando llevaba ya mas de tres minutos buscándolo.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Y entonces, mi temperamento no pudo más.

-¡Theodore Raymond Grey! –Grité con fuerza y mi voz resonó por toda la casa – vuelve aquí ahora mismo, porque si no, no te llevo a ver a mamá al trabajo –dije con mi voz autoritaria.

Nunca la usaba con él, solo con los demás, era mi tono habitual, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo con Theodore hasta ahora.

Y entonces pude ver la pequeña figura salir del cuarto de servicio, me estaba mirando con miedo. Al verme parado se acercó a mí sin decir nada.

Madre mía… no, no me gustaba nada de eso.

-No Ted –suspiré- perdóname por hablarte así ¿si? –me arrodillé frente a él y lo abracé tanto como pude sin hacerle daño – perdóname capeón

-_No me gites papi _– me envolvió el cuello con sus pequeños brazos – _no me guta que gites _

-Esta bien, pero debes hacerme caso cuanto te llamo, no debes salir corriendo así nada mas ¿entiendes? –Él asintió aun con su rostro en mi pecho – Debemos bañarnos, enano

Él se tensó entre mis brazos y comenzó a moverse, pero esta vez no le deje alejarse.

-No, no, estamos sucios los dos, debo bañarte para poder visitar a mamá en su trabajo, será una sorpresa y ella nos dará muchos besos – mmm… - ¿si?

-_Etonces bañate comigo, tú tamien debes bañate _– él me miro de manera maliciosa – _Si no te bañas comigo le dile a mami _

Mierda, mi hijo es listo.

No era la primera vez que me pedía bañarme con él, también le había pedido a su mamá que lo hiciera. Y todo eso lo hacia a cambio de que él ya no llorara mas. Era un buen negociador.

Dos minutos después me encontraba en la habitación de Ted, desvistiéndolo y cambiándole el pañal. Para cambiarle el pañal también era todo un show, nunca se estaba quieto, por nada del mundo, ni aunque le diera la BlackBerry. Nunca.

-Ted, enano, cálmate, pronto iremos a bañar y en menos de que te des cuenta estarás con mami.

Pero no, no me hizo caso, seguía moviéndose más y más. Oh Theodore.

Cuando le quite el pañal pude ver el verdadero desastre. Hice una mueca. No me gustaba cambiar pañales, aunque lo había hecho casi la misma cantidad de veces que Ana, lo odiaba, odiaba el olor, me daban ganas de vomitar. No podía soportarlo.

Tranquilo Grey. Es tu hijo…

Una vez que terminé de limpiarlo me di cuenta de que tanto como su entrepierna y sus pequeñas nalgas blancas de bebé ahora estaban rojas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se supone que debí haberlo cambiado hace dos horas. Si Ana lo ve me va matar.

Tranquilo… tranquilo… seguro que con el baño se le quita. Seguro que si.

Ted me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo le devolví la mirada sin decir nada mientras ponía todo en su lugar. Y entonces, cuando estuve frente a él sentí el liquido caliente sobre mi cara.

¡Me había orinado en la cara! ¡Él!

Le miré mientras hacia una mueca y él se carcajeaba. Sabia que se estaba divirtiendo mucho y esto lo hacia en forma de venganza porque lo haría bañarse.

Oh pequeño Theodore, tienes tanta suerte de ser mi único hijo.

Después de limpiarme la cara y limpiar todo lo que había salpicado también me desvestí yo quedando solo en ropa interior. La bañera ya estaba llena y lista para ser usada. Lo tomé en brazos y cuando su trasero hizo contacto con mi brazo pego un salto.

-_Auch! Me Bichichea_**(1) **_papi _–Me miró haciendo un gesto de dolor y yo hice una mueca.

-Lo lamento enano, se te pasara después de baño – bese su frente y me metí con el a la bañera.

Los quince minutos que estuvimos dentro de la bañera se mantuvo abrazado a mi cuello, se me hizo un poco difícil bañarme con él abrazado a mi y también se me hizo difícil bañarlo a él pero finalmente lo conseguí.

Me puse nervioso al momento de llenarlo de jabón ya que hacia muecas cada vez que pasaba la pequeña barra de jabón con olor a bebé sobre su entrepierna y nalgas. No me estaba gustando nada eso…

Cuando finalmente estuve vestido con una camiseta blanca, una bermuda de color beige y un par tenis me dediqué a vestir a mi hijo. El gran problema.

¿Qué podía hacer para quitar la rozadura? Vamos Christian… piensa, piensa… es tu hijo, debes tener algún instinto. Mierda, no era fácil.

Entonces recordé que Anastasia le ponía siempre una crema blanca antes de colocarle el pañal. Si, era para las rozaduras creo. Si, si si.

Primero le preparé un biberón a Ted para que estuviera quieto sobre el cambiador y milagrosamente así lo estuvo. Diablos, espero que no se duerma en el camino para ver a su mamá, se decepcionara si no la ve.

Ahora mismo tenía un dilema. ¿Cuál de todas estas cremas era la adecuada para las rozaduras en la piel de bebé? Había casi cincuenta cremas con diferente nombre para las rozaduras. ¿Por qué no pongo más atención cuando lo cambia?

Había una crema semi-abierta con la tapa floja, sin estar muy bien cerrada. Leí todo lo que decía: Efectivamente era una crema para bebés, de rozaduras, estaba casi por terminarse. Bien, supongo que esa era la que usaba Ana.

Fui donde estaba mi hijo con el biberón casi a la mitad ya. Él me miraba con esos ojos azules tan curiosos como los de su madre. Tenía que estar seguro con respecto a la crema. Tal vez él podría ayudarme.

-¿Esta es la crema que pone mami cuando te cambia? –se la mostré y él al principio la miró como si se tratara de una cosa extraña, pero luego abrió muchos los ojos y me dijo que si con la cabeza -¿seguro? – Me frunció el ceño –Bien, gracias por ayudarme.

Fui yo quien terminó de vaciar la crema para poder untarla en el cuerpo de mi hijo, estaba lleno de crema. Tal vez me había pasado un poco… Sacudí la cabeza y le coloqué el pañal como debía ser. Después le coloqué el short gris y la camiseta blanca junto cono un par de tenis blanco también.

Bueno, al menos sabía que al vestirlo se veía bien. Digno de un Grey.

-¿Estas listo para ir a ver a mami? – él asintió frenéticamente aunque estaba frotando sus ojos con sus puños.

Miré el reloj, era hora de sus siesta ya. Oh no, debí haberme dado prisa.

-¿Quieres dormir? Podemos ir a ver a mami mas tarde…

-_¡No! Yo quiedo ved a mi mami hoy, odita _– me frunció el ceño, haciendo que se formara una V entre sus cejas.

-Está bien, pequeño gruñón, iremos a ver a mamá

Lo dejé en el suelo una vez que estuvimos en la planta de abajo, dándole indicaciones de que se quedara en la sala, donde en muy poco tiempo hizo un gran desastre de juguetes.

-Taylor –llamé hacia el pasillo donde se supone que se encontraba.

-¿Si señor? – miró detrás de mi por un momento y después a mi.

-Prepara el auto, iremos a ver a la señora Grey

-Enseguida señor.

Y entonces lo perdí de vista, así como perdí de vista a mi hijo. De nuevo.

-¡Enano! ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre esconderte? – dije con la voz alta para que pudiera escucharme donde quiera que estuviera

Miré como el pequeño túnel de tela de colores se movía y de inmediato supe que el enano estaba allí.

-¿Ted? ¿Dónde estas pequeño Ted? – canturree siguiendo su juego.

Escuche la cantarina risa debajo del túnel y sonreí como idiota.

-Donde estará ese enano… -murmuré caminando alrededor del túnel- donde… donde… ¡AQUÍ! –grité al momento en el que me tiraba al suelo y metía mi cabeza en el túnel haciendo que el pegara un salto y riera.

Me apresuré a tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo de allí mientras el reía a carcajada limpia.

-Con que estabas escondiéndote de mi eh… - le dije mientras los sostenía sobre mi cabeza y lo alzaba en el aire- pues va a pagar por eso señor Grey

_-Ota vez papi _– río él aun mas fuerte cada vez que lo volvía a lanzar al aire y después a atraparlo.

-Ya, ya, Taylor no esta esperando para ir con mami – lo coloqué con cuidado entre mis brazos y salí de la casa.

Una vez que acomodé a Ted en su silla de auto y me aseguré de que estuviera muy bien atado Taylor llamó mi atención.

-Ah... señor, ¿no olvida el bolso del joven Grey? – pude ver su expresión divertida cuando me miró fruncir el ceño.

¡A claro! ¡El bolso que estaba preparado justo a lado de la cuna de Ted!

-Buen punto Taylor, no dejes que por ningún motivo se mueva de la silla. Vuelvo en un momento.

Volví a entrar a la casa de manera apresurada. Por dios, la casa era un completo desastre. Ya lo arreglaría después. Había decidido yo mismo venir por el bolso de mi hijo sabiendo el cariño que le tenia Taylor así que les deje para que estuvieran solos al menos un tiempo.

Cuando volví al auto me encontré con mi hijo riendo a carcajadas mientras intentaba tocar la cara de Taylor que a la vez le hacia cosquillas, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Después de un minuto aclaré mi garganta haciendo que Taylor volviera a su postura habitual. Ahora me estaba mirando avergonzado y yo no pude más que sonreír de manera burlona.

-Es hora de irnos –subí a la parte trasera, junto con mi hijo que me sonrió en grande dejando ver esos hoyuelos de niño que tanto le gustaban a su madre.

Cuando paramos frente a Grey Publishing mi hijo comenzó a saltar de felicidad y a gritar varias veces "Mami" haciendo que Taylor y yo sonriéramos levemente.

Cuando salir del auto y entré por la puerta giratoria con Ted en mis brazos no parecía exactamente un hombre de negocios, parecía un hombre cualquiera… que llevaba un bolso de bebé colgado en su hombro y cargando a uno con un brazo.

Ted era querido por todo el personal de Grey Publishing. Todo el mundo lo concia como el pequeño señor Grey. Al menos ya tenia un titulo, y el sin duda se ganaba a las personas con esa enorme sonrisa y ese entusiasmo que utilizaba para enamorar a cualquier mujer.

Éramos recibidos con varias sonrisas de cortesías, otras por adoración hacia a Ted, "Buenas tardes señor Grey" "Que alegría verlos señores Grey" "Es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta" "Hola pequeño guapo"… Y muchas cosas mas.

Entramos al ascensor acompañados de una mujer de la tercera edad y otra de unos veinte muchos, que no paraban de hablar con mi hijo, ni dejar de decirle cuan adorable era y ese tipo de cosas. Ted les respondía de una manera entusiasta. Y de pensar que hace casi media hora tenia sueño…

Cuando llegamos al último piso le hice señas Hannah de que no hiciera ningún ruido y ningún anuncio. Ella me sonrió de manera cómplice y le dedicó una mirada de adoración a mi hijo. Pequeño rompecorazones…

Entré al enorme despacho sin llamar, pero antes de eso le hice señas a Ted de que se quedara callado y así lo hizo.

Mi bella Anastasia estaba muy concentrada mirando algunos papeles en sus manos, tenía puestas unas gafas de lectura que se estaban deslizando por su respingada nariz. Tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba realmente concentrada en eso.

Era demasiado hermosa.

-¿Me permite un minuto señora Grey? – hablé lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara y bajé a Ted sabiendo lo que haría en ese momento.

-¡Mami! – el gritó se escucho por toda la planta. Corrió hasta donde ella estaba e inmediatamente lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, aun sorprendida.

-Hola mi amor – le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo abrazaba contra ella. Él enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso en los labios que respondió gustosa.

-Buenas tardes señora Grey – le dije sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes señor Grey – se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el escritorio para poder cargar mejor a Ted - ¿Tan rápido se cansó de mi pequeño angelito?

-No, simplemente que cuando despertó lloró pidiéndote. ¿Ves porque no debes trabajar? Tu bebé te necesita.

-Ya discutimos eso, no voy a dejar de trabajar, acostúmbrate a cuidar de él.

-¿Y esperas que no te de quejas de ese pequeño demonio? ¡Me hizo pipi en la cara! –le dije indagando.

Para lo que no estuve listo fue para lo siguiente.

Anastasia se tiro a reír a carcajadas, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en su asiento de piel para no caer al piso de tanto reír.

Jamás en la vida le había visto reír de esa manera, se había puesto roja, casi azul por la falta de aire. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la luna de miel y le había hecho cosquillas sin piedad. Nunca, nunca había visto reír a mi preciosa Anastasia de esa manera y era fabuloso.

Mi pequeño hijo le estaba mirando con una mueca divertida, con su pequeña mano hizo ademan de echarle aire para que se recuperara.

Dos minutos después mi bella esposa estaba de vuelta, respirando de manera agitada, pero mejor.

-¿Así que le hiciste pis a papi en la cara? –le preguntó a Ted con una enorme sonrisa, él le respondió con otra y asintió – muy bien mi amor, por eso te amo mucho –besó repetidas veces su mejilla.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi? – ella me miró sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero por supuesto que si, creo que eso solo pasaba en las películas, pero ahora veo que no. Ya quiero saber que va a pasar con ustedes mañana que se queden solos otra vez.

-Bueno señora Grey, por eso debo decirle que sus citas están canceladas a partir de ahora, ira a comer con nosotros hoy, sin ninguna protesta.

-_Sin niguna potesta! _–Dijo con voz autoritaria mi pequeño.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme que iré a comer con ustedes? – le preguntó ella a él aun divertida.

-_Soy el señol Gley _

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí ante las palabras de mi hijo.

Si, todo un Grey.

* * *

**Bichichea: **Es un terminó que utiliza Ray, el padre de Anastasia cuando tiene puedo un yeso, se refiere a que le esta picando, pero él dice que es mejor la palabra Bichicheando. Así que supongo que esa palabra pudo haber sido aprendida por Ted años despues.**  
**

**¿Alguna de ustedes es tan amable de regalarme un review? Es mi primer Fic de Cincuenta sombrar y probablemente este One-Shot se concierta en un Two-Shot ¿que dicen? ¿Sigo o lo dejo hasta allí y me dedico a Fics de Twilight?**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**"Una matrimonio forzado será actualizado esta semana"**


End file.
